


A Broken Heart Still Beats by The Rigs

by RayhneATess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: Lucy and Natsu met at a bar on karaoke night. Little did they know their friends had gotten tired of the two trying to ignore their hardships and throw themselves into work. Those friends devise a plan to throw their two single friends together, and it is left up to fate when they see each other that night.





	A Broken Heart Still Beats by The Rigs

Header art credit to [auroskhai](https://www.auroskhai.com/) – Thanks for being amazing girl!

* * *

If you would please support me by reading this on my [website](https://rayhneatess.com/abhsb/) I'd be eternally thankful!

* * *

  * NaLu
  * Rating – K+
  * Genre – General & Humor
  * Word Count – 1,122 Words 



* * *

_Lucy,_ **Natsu, _Together_**

—

Lucy grimaced as her friends shoved her forward. “All right, so we have a girl! Now, how about a guy?”

Natsu was shoved forward by his own friends — having been ogling the girl since her group walked in earlier that night. They were trying to give him a chance to talk to her, but he dug his heels into the ground. Gajeel, exasperated with the antics, picked the pink haired boy up, set him right in front of the blonde girl, before turning and walking away.

Microphones were shoved into their hands as the song began playing; Lucy was up first in the duet, wondering how they chose a song that both of them knew well. She didn’t know that her friends had this planned from the moment they suggested it to her. Natsu and Lucy were next to each other on the stage, and Lucy smiled softly at him.

 _Smile at the crowd_  
But I know you’re lonely  
To say it out loud  
Is to admit that you’re beat

Lucy looked over at the pink haired male who had the other microphone, continuing her singing as she watched him closely, seeing that he clenched his free hand into a fist.

_I know the truth and I know your secrets  
It might not be safe, but danger is sweet_

The two on stage frowned at the same time, and their friends nearly laughed at how in sync they were. The rest of their groups had been friends — and most, more than just friends — for a while, and finally decided to get their two single friends together.

**_Ooh~ Stay_ **

Natsu’s part was short and sweet, and he looked up into her deep brown eyes. He could see that this song meant something to her, and he desperately wanted to find out what. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, thinking of how this song was played at both her parents’ funeral when they had died in a car crash.

**Forget about heaven, stay where the sun makes darkness bleed**

She tried to smile through the memories as she joined Natsu for a single line, and searched his own eyes. They were a deep green onyx and reminded her of what the forest trees would look like when it was a new moon and the only light to be had was the stars.

**_Stay_ **

Natsu’s eyes changed when he sang the next part; the words that hit so close to home for him. They grew dark and Lucy tilted her head.

**Walk with your demons  
The truth is a broken heart still beats**

Lucy stepped closer to the man in front of her and sang the next line as though it were meant just for him. Natsu prepared himself for the next part as she sang, and his eyes lightened when he saw she was concerned for him.

_Stop fighting the fight  
 ** _It’s already been won, and it never ends, but you’re almost done_**  
 ** _Can’t hide from the light cuz you’ve never been no one_**  
 ** _The shadows you feel, just slaves to the sun_**  
 ** _Ooh~ Stay, forget about heaven, stay where the sun makes darkness bleed_**  
 ** _Stay, walk with your demons_**  
 ** _The truth is a broken heart still beats_**_

Natsu walked closer to her, holding his free hand out for her, and she looked from it to his eyes before gently placing her fingers in his hand. She turned her microphone off as Natsu brought his to the middle, and they used the one, singing together. They watched each other, intertwining their fingers together.

 **** _Give me your hand, I’ll give you a reason_  
I see your fear that I know you feed  
Lost leading the blind, let’s jump in the deep end  
You don’t need to hide, you just need to breathe  
Ooh~ Stay, forget about heaven  
Stay where the sun makes darkness bleed  
Stay, walk with your demons  
The truth is a broken heart still beats  
Stay, forget about heaven  
Stay where the sun makes darkness bleed

Natsu grinned as he said the next part, stepping in closer to the blonde haired woman in front of him. She blushed, but they continued with the last few lines, staring at each other until clapping began.

**Baby  
 ** _Stay, walk with your demons  
 **** _The truth is a broken heart still beats__****   


Natsu turned off the microphone he held and handed it to the stage manager without taking his eyes off of the girl. He lifted his now free hand and wiped away tears she hadn’t even known that she shed. Together, they walked off the stage, pausing only so Lucy could run back up and give her microphone to the stage manager. She smiled softly again as she came down the steps, intertwining her hand with the man beside her, though she didn’t even know his name.

“Great job up there Natsu, Lucy.” The two looked at each other, then at their friends, confused.

“Umm, thanks?” Lucy questioned, and Levy looked down at their clasped hands pointedly. She pulled away from Natsu, blushing.

Their friends headed back to the table, leaving the two alone once more. Levy called back, “we just ordered some pizza, but what do you guys want to drink?”

Lucy looked up at the same time Natsu did and they spoke together. “Dr. Pepper!” Levy laughed, nodding at them as they blushed and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Natsu was the first to break the silence. “So, Lucy, huh?” She nodded. “Pretty. Can I call you Luce?” She looked up at him shocked, and he waved his hand in front of his face, taking her reaction for something different. “Or, you know, I can just stick with Lucy if you don’t want me to—”

“It’s fine. Luce is great. It’s just, I’ve never had anyone try to give me a nickname before. Even Levy doesn’t call me anything other than Lucy. Though, I have been trying.” She giggled before speaking again. “Natsu then, right?” He nodded and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Can I have your number?”

Natsu looked at her, then grinned. “Oh, hell yeah! I’m all fired up now!”

Lucy laughed, “just don’t get so fired up that you break my phone before I can even give you a call, okay?”

“How about you text? I’m not good with calls.” Lucy grinned and turned around, Natsu following behind her as he put in his number. They made it to the table just as their drinks and the pizza showed up.

“Five pizzas? Wow, how hungry  _are_  you guys?”

Levy looked up from where she was seated as Lucy sat next to her, Natsu sitting to Lucy’s left. “Apparently, Natsu eats more than any of us combined. Then, of course, there is Cana, and Gajeel does it too.” Lucy looked over at Natsu, who had set her phone on her lap and inhaled at least five slices of the pizza already.

She giggled again and took a sip of her drink, grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a bite. She got about four more bites in before it was snatched out of her hands. She looked to her left, where it disappeared, to see Natsu eating the slice. She looked in the center of the table to see that the pizza was already all gone. “You jerk! Give that back.” He promptly shoved the rest of it into his mouth and ran from the table, Lucy chasing after him for revenge. She jumped on his back and knocked him down.

Their friends were laughing at their behavior, and Levy leaned into Gajeel. “Maybe we should have tried for another one.”

“Eh, maybe those two will finally learn that no matter how broken someone is, there will always be someone who will love them for their demons and shadows.”

Levy looked up at him concerned. “I was talking about a pizza. That we should have gotten another pizza.” Everyone around the table burst out laughing.

* * *

 

Hey lovelies!

Short and sweet with a little bit of Gajeel and Levy thrown in there. The word count is actually a little bit higher than that, but I only included content, not lyrics or the three words at the very top. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions or comments don’t hesitate to contact me! I always love to hear from you guys, it truly makes my day! Thank you for even taking the time to read this!

~Rayhne


End file.
